Unassorted projects
NAUTICAL (OCEAN-FARING) 70 percent of the earth is covered in water 5-7 percent of the ocean floor has been explored 0.5 percent of the ocean itself Less than 0.5 percent of the deep ocean "SCIENCE FICTION AUTHOR FROM A BYGONE ERA" ◾Possible names: Dieter Kappel, Kristian Maurer, Florian Ackerman, Daniel Maur, Swen Baader, Dirk Jung, Lukas Schulteiss, Tobias Pabst, Max Gersten, Bernd Wachter, Baum, Wolfgang, Propst, Diedrich, Huebler, Bumgarner, Achen, Bach, Jaeger, Jurgen, Decker,Andreas Beckenbauer, Austerlitz, Ehlichmen, Ulrich, Oster, Unger, Nacht, Schweitzer, Eichel. ◾Written like the old man and the young boy. ◾Mr. Ecks. ◾Based on Olaf Stapledon, Clifford D. Simak, Frank Hoyle and Hal Clement. ◾b: 1893? Berlin, German Empire ◾g2: 1911? Left to Univ. of Munich. Learned english, spanish and french. 1915- theory of relativity. 1916- Schwarzchild anamolies. ◾masters: 1917: collegiate deferment to avoid WW1. Masters in literature & economics. ◾1917-1919: street merchant/struggling writer. fled to france. anti-german feelings. temp. name change. ◾1919-1920: struggling carpenter. french wife, fled to britian. ◾1st batch of stories: 1920-1939. 29-41: great depression, 30-chandrasekhar limit, 1933-chancellor hitler. 1920-POST WW1/1ST NOVEL, 1921-POST TREATIES/PREDICTS WW2, 1923-ODD YEAR, PUBLISH, 1924-ELECTION YR, 1925-1ST 1/4 OF 21ST CENT, 1926-GPA BORN, 1929-GMA BORN. 1931: GPA BORN. 1932: ELECTION YR. 1935: INDY 2. 1936: INDY 1, GMA BORN. 1938: INDY 3. 1939-WORLD'S FAIR, BEGINS WRITINGS FOR NEW IDEA. HIS 13TH NOVEL JUST PUBLISHED. ◾ww2, wrote pulps: 1939-1945. fled to NYC. World's Fair 1939. 1945- Hitler killed, ww2 ended. ◾2nd batch of stories: 1945-1964/1965: moved to LA. 1955- Disneyland opens. Hang with Paul Ellis in mid-1950s during Shirley Shoffner's killing. 1964 NYC World's Fair.1942-1945- 4 YEARS WRITING PULP FICTION. 1947/1948-BEGAN WRITING SOMETHING ABOUT ALIENS & UFOS. 1949- 1ST BOOK IN 10 YEARS, BASED ON WORLD'S FAIR. 1950- BEGAN IN FILM BIZ. 1952-2ND FILM, 1953-3RD FILM. 1954-4TH FILM. 1955-5TH FILM. 1956-6TH FILM. 1958-7TH FILM CALLED STARLITE, STARBRITE. ◾FINAL WORK PUBLISHED IN 1964, TOTAL OF 15 NOVELS IN WHOLE CAREER. AND 7 FILMS. ◾Wanning years, asked to commentate for news: 1965-1972. Gemini and Apollo programs, at news in NY and LA and live in FL. ◾Twilight era: Died at age 90 in 1983. ◾Commemoration party and novel published by his son on the 25th anniversary of his passing in LA/NY: 2008. ◾1920s-until 1950s: G-Br writer. ◾1950s-until 1980: Paul Ellis. ◾1981-2011: Calvin Sedlak. ◾2011-2040s: Marc LePointe. ◾2040s: NEXT GEN. ATLANTIS ◾12, 500 years ago, the lost civilization of Atlantis and the garden of Eden were destroyed as the last ice age melted, flooding both into non-existence. The civilization was sufficiently advanced that possessed a technology akin to gods. Their technology being powered by Orachalcum, a red tinted substance, which could be found. Much of the tech would become lost to the ages however some would be recovered, most notably by agents of a deadly ideology (see 1938) Many survivors of Atlantis fled across the world whole some retreated into a subterranean base. Orachalcum could turn people green (see Green Children of Woolpit). Flood myth. Creation myth. Dying god. Babylon. Ancient Sumeria. Humans riding dinosaurs. 7 root races by Helena Blavatsky. Comparative mythology. Antediluvian. Single Ancient Universal Language. Ends abruptly. Use Candide, Atlantis, The Bible, allegory for modern times. Will have the look of Troy/Gladiator. UNDERGROUND STORY ◾Post-Apoc. ◾Look not to the stars for survival but to underground to survive. ◾"underdwellers" "grounders" ◾subterranean warfare between city-states ◾tunnel network ◾http://www.scifiideas.com/sfi/story-ideas/story-idea-the-hive-programme/ ◾2020-2060/2080-2120- had 40 years to construct 4 megacities under the ground ◾150 years later... 2210/2270. MEXICAN SCIFI ◾Futuristic Mexico City ◾No time stamp, implied Mid-21st century ◾Like Clair 1305 ◾Crimes of the future: organlegging, body-part smuggling, illegal cloning, uplift slavery, plurality, cybercrimes, identity theft, etc. THE LAND THAT TIME FORGOT ◾Present day, plus 1 year ◾Island of different time periods ◾The Gorge, strange deadly creature ◾Sweeney- weak, childhood best friend with glasses ◾coming-of-age story ◾The Land That Time Forgot/The People That Time Forgot/Out of Time's Abyss (Caspak Trilogy) DREAMSCAPES ◾Enter the mind of a serial killer & psychiatric patients ◾7th chakra, chi, lambda waves, freud-id, igo, superego, electrical field, time & dreams ◾dream about a kid that is in a coma, mom wants him to live, encounter kids to help. "INDY JONES STYLE ADVENTURE" ◾Geographer Franklin Shaw exploring the blank spots in the map/history, mapping islands, etc. Went missing. ◾1980s adventurer ◾2010s present day mercinary "NOWHERE" ◾Lost on highway, run into town of bizarre people & occurences. Gravity weakness, stand slanted. ◾Make the town like the ones in GTASA. Red County, Flint County,Tierra Robada, Bone County. CRIME DRAMA ◾A.P.B- GTA VC, SA, V. True Crime LA. SWAT. Collateral/Cellular. Street Kings. Drive. ◾The 313-Rich guy fires blue collar worker from plant after the great recession sets in post-2007/8. CEO Jordan Rekdal. Employment Termination Asst. Suzanne Benchley. PD-Kurt Gallman, Shawn Tucker. Oscar Pittman (Main) ◾Based on events of 2/17/12 where there was a homeless killer, LAFD fire, Obama arrived, Drug plane detained, LBC-ICE shooting, Car chase. Take place over much of LA. ICE Special Agent Miranda Casey. ◾SIERRA NEVADA: Names-Baresi, Lombardo, Napolitani, Delluci, Gallo, Milano, Marcelo, Raffaele, Bianchi, Palermo, Gennaro, Fannuci, Belluci, Don Conti, Ezio, Sandro, Silverio. ◾Average guy like Chris Evans in Cellular, named: Sean Lindell. ◾Vice City=Miami, FL. San Andreas=LA/LV/SF. ◾This is Vegas. Gambler. Las Vegas, NV ◾NoCal witness protection idea. Quincy, CA. Rural life vs. city life. ◾Cooper/Hoffman-Iowa ◾Paul/Simpson-DC ◾Hathaway/Hall-Upstate NY ◾Spacey/Jordan-South ◾Rockwell/Fassbender-NV/Dakota. Big/expansive. ◾Cranston/(Seattle) ◾Break down True Detective, Person of Interest, The Newsroom by series arc progression. L.A. CRIME THRILLER ICE in Los Angeles thwarts a drug cartel attempting to kill the President. (Find out when the I.C.E. shootout in Long Beach happened) 2003/2004 (2004 presidential election) February 17, 2012. ICE agent shootout in Long Beach, CA. Takes place on release date. BASIC PLOT OUTLINE • KILLING HOMELESS PEOPLE • LOS ANGELES FIRE DEPARTMENT (EARLY MORNING: ) - FIRE BURNS DOWN A HOUSE, TRADE FIRE. FIRE – LAFD. MOB CONNECTION – FBI. • PRESIDENT’S ARRIVAL (NOON) – MAKES SPEECH ABOUT SOMETHING. MAYOR. • BOB HOPE AIRPORT (AFTERNOON) – DRUG WIELDING PLANE, TAKE IT DOWN. PLANE – FBI. • LONG BEACH, CALIFORNIA (EVENING) - I.C.E. SHOOTOUT. ICE SHOOTING – DHS/ICE • CAR CHASE – LAPD • LAX/DOCKWEILER/SANTA MONICA/WEST LA/WILSHIRE BLVD-RODEO DRIVE-SUNSET BLVD/DODGER STADIUM/DOWNTOWN LA/OLYMPIC/3RD ST. BRIDGE/SKID ROW/EAST LA/ELAC/MONTERREY RAY/MONTEBELLO/ BELL/SOUTH GATE/DOWNEY/PARAMOUNT/LONG BEACH/LBX/LAKEWOOD/SIGNAL HILL/SEAL BEACH/HUNINGTON BEACH/ MAYBE FONTANA (STEEL MILL, CALIFORNIA SPEEDWAY), LA PUENTE/WEST COVINA/WALNUT. INFLUENCES • TRUE CRIME: STREETS OF LOS ANGELES 2003/2004, VG • STREET KINGS 2008, David Ayer • COLLATERAL 2004, Michael Mann • CELLULAR 2004, Dean Devlin • END OF WATCH 2011/2012, David Ayer • S.W.A.T 2003, David Ayer • GRAND THEFT AUTO 5. (PURSUIT OF THE ALMIGHTY DOLLAR) 2013, VG • RESERVOIR DOGS 1992, Quintein Tarantino • DRIVE 2011 VAMPIRE KILLINGS ◾Blood disease, Vampirism ◾Every 26 years, recurring murders ◾1859: birth of the vamp in CT ◾1885: 26 YEAR OLD, married in CT, first killing of a human, flees to Indiana ◾1911: 52 years old, lives in Indiana, tornado devastates town, kills some humans ◾1937: 78 years old, lives in Indiana, police department burns down, flees to San Francisco, after family is killed. GOLDEN GATE BRIDGE COMPLETED ◾1963: 26 years after his move, he reawakens and murders several people, beginning of the murders, it inspires the Zodiac Killer, both investigators are dead. JFK ASSASSINATION ◾1989: 26 years after the murders, he wakens once again, murders more people, at first thought to be a copycat, partner killed, mental institution. LOMA PRIETA EARTHQUAKE ◾2015: 26 years after that, an enterprising young female detective for the SFPD investigates and is nearly seduced by the killer. But ends up killing him. PRESENT DAY ASTEROID IMPACT EVENT DISCOVERY In 2014, an astronomer in Kansas discovers a PHO in the constellation Pisces as an intense thundercloud nears. He forwards his notes to professional team of astronomers in Hawaii, the scientists there declare the asteroid to have the potential to cause an "extinction level event" on a scale never-before-seen. The scientists bring the information before N.A.S.A. and the U.S. President, who immediately informs the U.N. At a meeting in the White House Situation Room, the scientists discuss asteroid deflection methods, one of them being doable. The discussion rages on as the US, Russia and China decide to spearhead the effort, it is established that the impact would not occur for at least another 6 years, affording the nations enough time to work together to build a spacecraft capable of being a "gravity tractor." DEFLECTION 5 years pass...it's the year 2019. The nations of the world have launched the spacecraft Perseus as well as designating the asteroid the informal name Medusa. It takes 3 months for the crew to arrive at the asteroid, the world watches in awe as the astronauts successfully work on detouring the asteroid away from the Earth. About a month after pushing it out of orbit, a small but sizeable chunk separates from the asteroid. Leaving the Earth defenseless, save for some nuclear missiles which are used to target the smaller chunk, designated Chrysaor. The assault on the asteroid merely sheers off several pieces retaining a larger clump. Chrysaor's course will take a mere week to strike the planet Earth, the crash site is mapped and mass evacations take place all over North America. IMPACT The smaller chunk of the asteroid brakes up into several pieces except the larger clump. Several pieces impact cities in the Pacific Northwest and British Columbia, however the larger clump strikes an area in the Birch Mountains of Northern Alberta, Canada, scorching several hundred miles and leveling forests for thousands of miles. The remaining cloud of ash and dust blocks out the sun for one year. AFTERMATH Three years later....2023. The world is slowly returning to normal, the loss of whole ecosystems and byomes including cities has deeply effected the world's economy. Despite this, there is a rewilding effort starting in Africa and South America, the creation of a global library network that indexes all that was lost. Humanity is united in a common effort to restore life to the planet. Though much of North America and Europe remain a frozen tundra. Many have fled to safe zones in Oceania and Asia, including the U.S. government which has become a government-in-exile until conditions return to normal. The chief scientist, his wife and 4 year old daughter interpret the asteroid impact as "reboot" for the human race, forcing us to "live together as brothers, or to perish together as fools." ADAPTIONS ◾The $1 League as a basis for the USFL film BLOOD, SWEAT & TEARS ◾Moonbase Alpha remake of Space: 1999. ◾Story of John Young based on biography Forever Young. Period between 1950 and 1986. Like OGL was BG Keenan. CALL IT "IGNITION" ◾Wernher von Braun biopic ◾The Inheritors by William Golding